when the night gets dark
by hogwartswillwelcomemehomexoxo
Summary: "It's spring break, Alex. We're young, we have my parents' cabin to ourselves." A kiss to his jaw sends a shiver down his spine. "We have the rest of our lives for work, we should be enjoying this."


"Alexander Hamilton, put your phone away."

Alex jumps, quickly shoving the incriminating device into his pocket. He turns to Eliza with what he hopes is an innocent smile. She's not buying it, arms crossing in front of her chest, an expression on her face eerily similar to that of Alex's fifth grade teacher.

"You promised me that you would actually relax this week." She walks over to stand behind the couch where he's sitting, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You promised no phone."

He cranes his neck to look at her. "I know I did, but I have a massive paper for Washington's class due in two weeks-"

"That you can finish when we get back to school," she interjects, expression softening. "It's spring break, Alex. We're young, we have my parents' cabin to ourselves." A kiss to his jaw sends a shiver down his spine. "We have the rest of our lives for work, we should be enjoying this."

Usually he's the last to admit he's wrong, but she's made it clear what the reward will be if he forfeits this argument. Laying his hand on hers, he laces their fingers together and lightly tugs. Eliza takes the hint, moving around the couch with a mischievous smile. Both of their sweaters are off before she gets to him, jeans not far behind. He moans when she lands in his lap. The warm weight of her against him and her tongue in her mouth is enough to get him hard. She grinds against him, nails digging beautifully into his back.

They carry on in this manner until he decides it's time to move things along. He pulls away, pushes her off of him gently so her back lands on the couch with a soft thud. Starting between her breasts he kisses his way down her body, stopping when he reaches the top of her underwear. She lifts her hips so he can remove them, disposing of his own while he's at it.

Now that she is laid bare before him, Alex focuses all his attention on the task at hand. Moving back down her body, he grips the undersides of her thighs. He presses his mouth to her, tongue finding her clit. She whimpers as he circles it, never quite applying the pressure she needs. When he lifts his head to take a breath she's gazing down at him, eyes dark with desire. It's all the encouragement he needs. He redoubles his efforts, keeping his tongue soft as he ministers to her entrance, adding the occasional firm flick to her clit.

His tongue stills when she buries her finger in his hair, gently dragging his head upwards. "I need you. Now."

Alex grins, always happy to oblige. Positioning himself on top of her, knees straddling her hips, he kisses her hard before easing himself inside her.

He rocks into her slowly, gently. This pace is torturing her, he knows, but he doesn't want any doubt in her mind that he's completely present in this moment. It doesn't take long until they're both unraveling. Her small hands grip his shoulders with surprising strength. When she tightens around him, he can't keep himself from calling out her name. She muffles the sound of it with her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolls them over so she's pressed flush against his chest, their hearts beating frantically against one another.

"Y'know, I don't think this is what your parents had in mind when they said we could stay here for the week," he smirks.

Eliza lifts her chin from where it's resting on his shoulder, looking him square in the eye. "Please, for the love of God, never mention my parents after sex ever again."

Alex chuckles, running his fingertips along her spine. "Duly noted."

She shifts so she can look out the bay window. The sun has long since set, replaced by a glowing moon. "We should go out and look at the stars."

He's not exactly eager to go outside at night in the middle of March, but the the smile on her face convinces him it's the best idea he's ever heard.

Five minutes later they're heading out the door, clad in sweats with blankets and pillows in hand. She leads him to the hammock she had dug out of a closet and hung between two ash trees shortly after their arrival. They dump the pillows and blankets in the hammock, Eliza arranging them to form a perfect nest. He climbs in first, planting his foot on the ground to hold it steady for her. Despite the fact the hammock is made for two it's a tight fit, forcing them to lay with their legs tangled together, arms wrapped around one another. Neither of them minds one bit. Eliza pulls a wool blanket out from underneath them so they can huddle under its warmth.

It feels unbelievably good, being out in the fresh air under a sky full of stars. As much as he loves The City That Never Sleeps, Alex has to admit he's missed being this close to nature.

Eliza seems peacefully lost in her thoughts, her hand absently rubbing circles on his chest. He grabs hold of her hand and squeezes, effectively gaining her attention. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

It's too dark to tell, but he's willing to bet that his words have made her blush. "Nothing important, I was just thinking how good it is to see you like this."

"Idle?" he jokes, eyebrow raised.

"Calm," she clarifies, a smile audible in her voice. "As much as I love your energy, sometimes it's nice to know that I have all of you."

"Eliza, you always have all of me. All the parts that matter, anyway." He runs his thumb across the back of her hand in reassurance.

"I know," she sighs. "It's just nice to be reminded."

"Well you're in luck," he replies. "Because I'm going to spend the next four days reminding you that you can have any part of me you want."

She laughs, tilts her head to kiss his cheek.

"But seriously," he continues, squeezing her hand again. "From this moment on this week is just for the two of us. I promise."

"Thank you," she murmurs into his neck.

He shifts, moving his arm so he can use his free hand to massage her back. It's her favorite form of physical contact and he figures she could use a reward for putting up with him. She cuddles closer to him, making a noise that can only be described as a purr.

With Eliza quiescent and content at his side, Alex allows himself to drift off. He's never had a real vacation before, and tonight has shown him exactly how much he's been missing out on.

For the first time in his life, Alex is looking forward to doing absolutely nothing.


End file.
